


Days on End

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days on End

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Tuesday"

It had been a long week. 

Rodney had been woken much, much too early on Monday morning, and he’d been going ever since. First it had been a glitch in the long-range sensors, which was easy enough to fix, but things had only gone downhill from there. Two of the naquadah generators, the doors in the south tower, the chemistry lab ventilation system, all stopped working… and Rodney was the only one who could fix them.

Rodney barely made it back to bed under his own power. “This week sucked,” he muttered.

John rolled closer, grinning. “Rodney, it’s only Tuesday.”

THE END


End file.
